


An Escapade

by Selah



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had a rare gift of freedom and Changmin fully intended to take complete, perhaps even ruthless advantage of that. When management says "go" no one questions, they just scatter, before someone can change their minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Escapade

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ under a different pseud, written for 30emotions@LJ for prompt #07: Confidence

An entire weekend of freedom, a rare gift at the moment, but no one had questioned, scattering in four directions to take best advantage of the break. For Changmin, there had been no doubts in his mind at all as he dragged a protesting Yunho to the airport, through the lines, and shoved him into an airplane seat.

“There. You're going. Stop bitching.”

“This is kidnapping, you realize.”

“If you really meant that, you wouldn't be sitting there. How often do we get a free weekend?”

Yunho grumbled, but not enough to be counted as actual words.

“Exactly. And how often are we allowed to take that weekend _without_ everyone else hanging around as well?”

More grumbling, but still no further protests. Yunho didn't have a leg to stand on and he knew it; this would be their first trip anywhere with just the two of them. Only to Tokyo, but still. It was two whole days without being tied to a corporate schedule or having to worry about one of the others interrupting them.

“You could at least try to look happy about this. Instead of grumbling and sulking and acting like someone's taken away your favorite toy,” Changmin muttered, flopping into his own seat and buckling the stupid belt. They were already pulling away from the gate, the flight attendants starting the usual safety lecture. How silly, giving detailed instructions on how to use a seat belt as if it were some sort of complicated and new-age technology. How Yunho could still give the stupid lecture his complete and undivided attention, as if it were The Most Important Thing In The History of EVER, he really didn't know. Even if they hadn't been on a plane over a dozen times in just the last year alone, even if he'd only heard any of it once before in his entire life, he doubted he could give it even half that much attention. His boyfriend was such a freak sometimes.

Finally, the stupid video turned off and he found himself being glomped by the older man.

“Sorry, Minnie. I do appreciate this, really. Thank you for forcing me onto this plane, Kidnapper-sshi.”

“Brat,” Changmin mumbled, swatting at his boyfriend.

The flight was almost too long and getting from the airport to their Tokyo apartment wasn't really any better. The only good thing about it was, by the time they reached the apartment, Yunho was itching to get into Changmin's pants, to take immediate advantage of their privacy. Changmin didn't object, couldn't really, not with the door locked and the other key holders all back in Korea. They had so little privacy when any of the others were around it was almost a sin, knowing they could do whatever they wanted and not get caught. Though at the moment he couldn't think very creatively, not with Yunho's hand shoved down his pants.

“Could just take them off,” he muttered between kisses. A tiny noise of agreement followed by another reckless kiss, hands fumbling blindly at Changmin's pants. Honestly.... Changmin swatted away Yunho's hands, stripping them both with something not unlike ruthless efficiency. The sooner he could be inside Yunho, the better, and he was pretty sure Yunho agreed with him.

“I'll do anything you want, Kidnapper-sshi,” Yunho murmured, trailing kisses down Changmin's neck. “Anything.”

Yunho's hands on his body were rather distracting - he was supposed to think about anything more specific than “more” like this? But having Yunho all to himself and so pliant, submissive....

“Couch. Now,” he growled, pushing Yunho in the desired direction. Yunho went willingly, even going so far as to sway his hips enticingly. Changmin grabbed the lube from their discarded bags before practically pouncing on his lover, popping the cap and smearing some on his fingers. He wasted little time on niceties, thrusting two fingers into Yunho's body immediately. It probably burned a bit, but Yunho wasn't complaining; indeed, the older singer was pushing back against him, whimpering and pleading for more. Changmin was happy to comply, adding a third finger.

“Nn, fuck, Min ... enough already. Fuck me now, dammit.”

Teeth nipped the back of Yunho's neck and then Changmin was pushing into tight heat, forcing Yunho's body to accept him. So tight ... it felt so good and it had been so long, he knew they were both doomed, that neither of them were going to last long. Not like this, not with the way Yunho was thrusting back against him, demanding for more, harder, faster, _more_. But it didn't matter because they had all weekend after this.

“Oh God, fuck ... nn, yeah Min, yeah, just like that....”

“Yeah? You like that?” he rasped against the back of Yunho's neck, reaching around to wrap a hand around Yunho's cock. He loved how vocal the other man was during sex, how easy it was to encourage him to more. No need to bite their lips and try to hold it in - there was no one else around to hear. And Yunho had such a dirty mouth like this....

“Fuck yeah ... yeah, Min ... fuck me harder....”

Changmin's mouth latched onto Yunho's neck, determined to leave a mark that would last for more than a few hours. No excuses not to - they had all weekend. Yunho was his and if this was the only time he would be allowed to show that possession to anyone, then he intended to do so.

A strangled moan and Yunho was cumming in his hand. He only managed a few thrusts more himself before joining his lover in a tangled heap on the couch.

“Promise me one thing, Minnie.”

“Just the one?” he murmured, teasing as he nuzzled Yunho's cheek.

“Don't tell Jae about what we just did? This is the only _good_ couch we've had in five years.”

Changmin laughed as he agreed to keep the secret. No one needed to know.


End file.
